


Proposal

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Botched Proposal Attempts, Cute, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Magic, Music, Patterns in Air, Playgrounds, Proposals, Singing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Walking, fountains, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Alec wants to propose to Magnus. He has made everything ready but things do not go according to the plan at all.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
> INSPIRATION:  
> [Girl Who Can See Scents Korean Series](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Girl_Who_Sees_Smells)  
> Can't remember the exact episode which has the proposal scene though

  
Alec smiles to himself shyly. He has made plans to propose to Magnus. He feels a bit nervous and his heart is beating so fast. He looks at Magnus who is sitting in the restaurant. He is outside, near their car, just to make sure that everything is fine, one last time before he actually proposes.

 

He imagines the expression on Magnus' face and closes his eyes and presses the button on their car keys by mistake and the trunk opens and before Alec can react, the balloons with the words 'Will you marry me, Magnus?' all float away. He jumps and tries to catch them, ignoring the weird and funny looks other people give him.

 

He is too late. He droops a little. What is he going to do now?

 

He doesn't realize that Magnus has seen the whole thing from the restaurant.

 

**********

 

"Hey Magnus, let us take a walk, shall we? We just ate."

 

Magnus nods and goes along with Alec's idea. They hold hands - Alec doesn't feel awkward anymore out in the open with Magnus' public displays of affection thanks to Magnus - and walk.

 

They walk towards a fountain and Alec gets an idea. He wants to sing and propose to Magnus. He has written a song and he knows that he can pull it off. He has been practicing for quite a while. He is not good with his words and actions but when it comes to music, he is really good and he wants Magnus to know that Magnus is very special to Alec.

 

He also imagines the support from the crowd. That is going to be embarrassing as hell but he can do it for Magnus. He is sure that Magnus will like something like this. Magnus in general is a vibrant person and a very open person, he attracts crowds and people easily. He enjoys the spotlight, the attention and he makes it look cool, not attention seeking.

 

Alec can swallow his hesitation and pride for his Magnus. He will not regret later once Magnus accepts. They will laugh at this memory together in their future. He knows that Magnus loves him as much as he loves Magnus. They have been together for years after all. He knows Magnus will accept. He just has to take the first step before Magnus snaps and ends up proposing to Alec instead.

 

"Let us go near the fountain, shall we?"

 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Let us just go back, darling Alexander. I want to go home."

 

"Please, Magnus?"

 

Magnus gives in. He wraps his hands around Alec's shoulder. They walk towards the fountain and Alec readies himself to kneel down when suddenly a noise erupts from behind them.

 

Another guy is already singing and proposing to a girl. The girl looks embarrassed and the crowd is not that supportive as well. Alec gulps. It's a narrow escape.

 

Alec looks at Magnus who frowns at the couple. "Why do guys assume that girls will love something like this? It just makes things awkward."

 

Alec's chest drops to his stomach and Magnus stomps on the teasing smile on his face. He feels bad for Alec but he wants to tease Alec for some more time. He ignores the guilty feeling. He would have loved to see Alec on his knees, he would have loved to hear Alec's voice and song but too late, Alec won't do it anymore. He will ask Alec later to sing for him in the privacy of his studio. He can't wait. He wonders how Alec is going to propose.

 

The girl starts hitting the guy and Alec just wants to ground to swallow him. He makes an abrupt 180 degree turn and grabs Magnus' hands and starts walking away. "Alexander, didn't you want to go near the fountain? Didn't you want to make a wish? I want to see the ending between the couple as well."

 

Alec stutters and blushes, "N-n-o, let us walk to the park."

 

Magnus smiles to himself and stumbles behind Alec, trying to keep up with Alec's long strides.

 

**********

 

Alec looks around. There's no one around. The park is empty. He hides the engagement ring he has bought for Magnus in the sand and gets up. He will walk with Magnus till here, bend down to tie his laces and discover the ring and give it to Magnus.

 

This time, the third time, he will get it right. Third time is the charm, isn't it? He turns as he hears Magnus' footsteps and in a hurry, doesn't notice that he has stomped a little too hard on the spot making a dent in the sand that sends the ring flying away.

 

He pulls Magnus eagerly and they start walking.

 

He stiffens and says, "Oh, my shoe laces!" Magnus has to try his best not to roll his eyes at Alec's stiff acting. It's adorable and exasperating at the same time. 

 

He bends down and starts digging literally. Magnus tries hard not to laugh out loud. He turns and waits for it. His heart beat quickens. Nothing happens. Magnus realizes that something has gone wrong.

 

Alec keeps searching for a long time but eventually gives up because of Magnus' frustrated expression. "What the hell are you building sand castles for, Alexander? What are you searching for?"

 

"N-nothing, Magnus."

 

"Can we go home, then?" Magnus has to set this right. He has to come up with a plan. They can't go home just like that. Magnus' mind works in fast forward mode.

 

Alec has to give up. He feels so sad that the precious ring he took a long time to choose for Magnus is lost. He has to get a new one.

 

"I will just go to the bathroom and come." Magnus' face drops at Alec's defeated expression. He watches Alec's drooping shoulders as he walks away and uses his magic to search for the ring immediately. He doesn't want to do it because he doesn't want to see the ring before Alec hands it to him but he can't help it in this case. He can't let Alec lose the ring. It's special and meaningful. 

 

**********

 

"One last stop, please?"

 

"How long are you going to make me walk for, Alexander? Have you forgotten that I can teleport us to anywhere in the whole wide world?"

 

Alec shakes his head stubbornly. He wants to do this the normal way. He loves Magnus' magic but this time, he wants to do it his way. But he realizes that he can't do that anymore. He has to break his own promise to himself. He doesn't mind, he can do it for Magnus.

 

They go to an ice park. Alec knows that he has botched enough tries. He has to be straightforward. "Magnus, can you do me a favor?"

 

"Use your powers to visualize the patterns I am going to draw in mid air, OK? Do it however you like it."

 

Magnus just nods. Alec runs a bit far away from Magnus and stands on top of a podium and writes in the air.

 

"W I L L   Y O U,   M A G N U S   BANE , M A R R Y   M E?"

 

Alec watches in fascination as colors and scents and shapes appear out of know where tracing his movements in the air. The glitters look beautiful at night. It's like mini fireworks and scents and glitters exploding in air. It's mesmerizing and hypnotizing. He is a bit sad that it is not because of his attempt but this is just beautiful. 

 

"Y E S,  A L E X A N D E R,  M Y  L O V E!" appears below his question. Alec smiles, he is startled out of his thoughts, he almost forgot that he was expecting Magnus' answer. He still is in awe, as he looks at the patterns. They are a piece of art. Magnus is just wonderful no matter what he does. 

 

He turns and Magnus is behind him. When did he teleport so silently? Magnus pulls him in for a kiss and whispers against his lips, "What took you so long? I was getting impatient."

 

He rummages his pocket and places something in Alec's pocket. "Give it to me."

 

Alec looks surprised as he retrieves the ring from his pocket. "You knew?"

 

Magnus laughs against Alec's lips, "Of course, I knew, my darling Alexander."

 

Alec blushes a little. He goes on his knees and puts it gently on Magnus' fingers. No rose, no chocolates, no balloons, no wine, no candle light dinners are needed. They love each other and they know.

 

Alec suddenly blurts out before he can stop himself. "Do you want to get married in an aquarium, Magnus?"

 

Magnus rolls his eyes at Alec's question. "Leave the decorations and plans to me, darling. We will do it together. But, you are _not_ doing it on your own to surprise me. You will end up surprising yourself and me, not in a good way."

 

He ignores Alec's offended stutter and kisses him again. He can't wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
